Only Tonight
by Ay
Summary: Untuk sekali ini, biarkan aku menemukan kunci hatiku. Hati yang sekian lama terkunci dalam kubangan dosa.  SakuSasuSai...M untuk bahasa. RnR pls...


**Naruto by Kishimoto-senpai**

**Only Tonight**

**.**

**M untuk bahasa. SakuSasuSai…**

**Hepi reding..XD**

.

**

* * *

**

**Only Tonight

* * *

**

Duagh…

Pritt…

Wasit itu segera menghampiri sumber keributan. Tak pelak lagi, kartu merah dikeluarkannya dari kantung celananya.

Uzumaki Naruto 22 tahun, gelandang tengah, dikeluarkan dari pertandingan.

Bughhh… Tinjuan Sasuke nyaris megenai pelipis Sai.

"Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke 22 tahun, _striker_, kartu kuning pertama.

Pemuda itu-Sasuke, hanya membuang muka dari tatapan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto harus mengorbankan dirinya dikeluarkan dari lapangan hanya untuk melindungi Sai. Gusar ia mendapati Sai tersenyum, seolah rencananya berhasil.

"Ku mohon, Teme, dia adik sepupuku. Bahagiakan dia," bisik Naruto sebelum pergi keluar dari lapangan.

Sasuke menatap Sai. Kecewa…

Kenapa ia harus terbelenggu dalam 'cinta tak wajar' ini. Cinta yang seharusnya tak tumbuh antara sesama manusia ber_gender _pria. Ingin ia merubah semuanya. Terlambatkah?

Sai datang menghampirinya… Dibisikkannya sebuah kata mesra, "Sasuke, kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Sebanyak apa pun kau memukulku, sesering apapun kau menghindar dariku, aku akan tetap ada di sini, mengejarmu, menghantuimu, dan mengingatkanmu, kau… milikku," diakhiri senyuman yang entah mengapa dulu terasa begitu manis bagi Sasuke.

Dulu… Jauh sebelum ia mengenal sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

.

.

Kamar pucat itu serasa mati rasa tanpa oksigen di dalamnya. Hanya kepengapan yang terasa, membaur bersama sesak rasa bersalah, rasa jijik, rasa hina dalam hati. Di sini, di tempat ini, tepat di kasur yang kini ia duduki, pernah terjadi 'cinta terlarang' antara dia dan 'mantan kekasihnya' yang 'tak wajar'. Nikmat dosa terasa pekat mengalir dalam atmosfer kamar ini. Menambah sesak dada sang pemilik, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ceklik…

Pintu kamar itu dibuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan seraut wajah tanpa cela di ambang pintu. Wajah dengan mata jade yang kini sibuk menerawang ruangan di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" pelan diucapkannya. Berharap pria yang disebutkan namanya tak marah, menyadari ia berkunjung ke apartemen pria itu.

Gelap… Takut… Gadis itu- Sakura Haruno, tak pernah tau jika apartemen Sasuke semenakutkan ini.

"Masuklah jika ingin," suara dingin itu mengalir begitu saja, seolah datang dari dinginnya udara di ruangan ini.

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak. Sasuke tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

Ceklikk…

Pintu pun tertutup.

"Masuklah! Di luar dingin," Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah dari apartemennya. Langkah kakinya tak terdengar, nyaris tak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Ia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" lagi, suara itu begitu dingin, sedikit membuat gadis di hadapannya bergidik.

"Ngngng… Aku hanya ingin menengokmu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sesaat, kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sasuke saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang tak pernah ia gubris sebelumnya, senyum yang selalu ia artikan sama seperti senyum gadis lainnya. Senyum itu kini terasa berbeda. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam mata jade indah Sakura, mencoba mengais sedikit penjabaran dari senyum yang ditampilkannya.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya, seolah semenit cukup untuk menemukan jawaban dalam jade indah Sakura. Ia tahu, Sakura, menyukainya. Bukan sebagai sahabat, seperti perhatian Sakura pada Naruto. Tapi, suka sebagai gadis kepada seorang pria. Dikulum senyum di bibirnya, perlahan mata onyx-nya terbuka. Tepat saat kedua onyx-nya terbuka secara sempura, ia ucapkan pertanyaan restoris yang seharusnya mampu ia jawab sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku—"

Ceklik… Sekali lagi pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka.

Sai…

Sai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Ia tersenyum dan Sasuke tahu, ia memang tak akan pernah bisa lari dari pria yang kini menuju ke arahnya.

"Sasuke… Ku harap kau segera mengakhiri kisah 'anehmu' dengan gadis itu, Sayang…"

Penekanan kata sayang terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Ia tidak tuli, dari nada bicaranya saja telah dapat ditebak bahwa pria itu-Sai-, mempunyai suatu 'hubungan khusus' dengan Sasuke.

Cupp…

Cepat… Tak terasa… Hanya sepersekian detik yang sanggup menghancurkan segala perasaan indah yang terlanjur tumbuh begitu dalam di hati Sakura. Kecupan itu, Sai dan Sasuke. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terngiang di benak Sakura.

"Ingat Sasuke, kau… tak akan bisa lepas dariku," dengan senyum manisnya Sai mengucapkan hal itu. "Dan kau…" tunjuk Sai pada Sakura, "jangan pernah berharap Sasuke akan menyukaimu… Karena dia, milikku."

Ceklikk…

Hilang…

Hanya sesak yang terasa saat sosok Sai berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

Satu kata yang sama terulang. Hanya berbeda pada sosok penanya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tahu… Cepat atau lambat, Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya. Ia bukan pria 'normal'.

"Jelaskan padaku," ucapan itu yaris tak terdengar. Hanya lirihan yang menguar bersama sesak nafas di dada, mendapati pria yang dicintainya ternyata 'tak wajar'.

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Kau melihatnya…"

Mata onyx-nya terpejam. Ia tahu, mungkin terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Bukankah waktu telah begulir begitu cepat? Menelanjangi segala prasangka yang telah tertanam pada diri Sakura, tentang ia dan 'dunianya'.

"Jawab aku… Sasuke-kun."

Kristal bening itu tak sanggup lagi dibendung, mengalir dengan tenang di wajah Sakura. Kenapa? Hanya satu kata itu yang terus menari dalam benaknya. Kenapa harus Sasuke?

Grebb…

_Pelukan ini hanya untukmu, Sakura. Ku mohon, hanya sekali ini, sekali ini izinkan aku lepas dari 'duniaku', sekali ini izinkan aku masuk dalam 'duniamu'._

"Sasuke… Aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Bukankah cinta tak melarang? Bukankah cinta tak mengekang? Bukankah cinta akan menciptakan dunianya sendiri? Maka sekali ini, izinkan cinta kembali membangun dunia mereka, hanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Untuk satu malam ini, izinkan mereka menjadi satu.

Kedua bibir mereka berpagutan, tak member kesempatan satu sama lain untuk melepas. Seolah ingin menyesap rasa menyesakkan dalam hati masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun, katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Sakura saat pagutan mereka terlepas, butiran kristal bening masih mengalir di pipi gadis itu.

Mata jade-nya menatap penuh harap pada mata onyx di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke menjawab sebelum berbisik lirih di telinga Sakura, "tapi aku tak bisa lepas dari Sai."

Dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat. Dan Sakura tahu, hanya malam ini. Tak akan ada malam-malam lain.

_Untuk sekali ini, biarkan aku menemukan kunci hatiku. Hati yang sekian lama terkunci dalam kubangan dosa._

_.  
_

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai di sini.

Entah kenapa saya bisa membuat fic seperti ini? Ide ini melintas begitu saja dalam kepala

Buat teh iputz, ini fic yang pernah saya ceritakan, Hiks...T.T Gaje banget ya teh?*pundung*

Rencananya mau dibuat dua atau tiga chap, tapi mengingat saya banyak hutang, saya potong aja sampai di sini, teh. hehe..XD

Untuk semuanya, boleh minta ripiu?#plak..XDD

Terimakasih..:D

Jaa...

**Aya^^25082010  
**


End file.
